guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Moddok Crevice (mission)
If you skip the first cinematic, your party will not be separated. Easier method of finishing.. I did this with my Hero/Hench team fairly easily. I parked the hench/hero's just out of range of The Hunger. Then I pulled The Hunger to them with a Flatbow. When it died, all the bowmen on the bridge pulled away and ran back to near the exit along with the General. I then reparked the hench/heroes @ the end of the bridge, and was able to pick of most of the bowmen with a Flatbow without aggro'ing them. When I was down to a couple left, the hench/hero's mopped up what was left. This way does take longer, but is far 'safer' than charging straight in, whilst being Precision Shot'd and Crossfire'd from above by a dozen bowmen. --P.hilling 09:19, 30 October 2006 (CST) glitch, or am i just doing it wrong? I cant seem to get more then 2/4 on the bonus. i avoid the first path, i sneak past the next group, sneak past the group after that and then kill the runners. did i do something wrong? :Rumor has it that this is glitched and 3/4 is the best possible. However, there are people running around already with Protector of Elona titles, so there must be some way around it. Dfscott 21:18, 30 October 2006 (CST) I am only able to get 3/4 after repeated efforts. I seem to get runners and I also avoid the camps. I know that just before I get to runners that I get a 2/4 message. So I am missing one before that. Just cant tell if it is the muddy path or the evasion of patrol. But I think I am doing both. After killing the runners I went the back path to kill the monk boss and my number dropped from 3 to 2, I also then went and agroed the 2 groups to the left and my number then dropped to 1. So the group in question is the patrol. Do you need to kill them in the waterfall? Madflip 23:27, 31 October 2006 (CST) The Bonus is NOT Glitched!!! At the beginning you need to say no to the corsair escort and stay to the right until Dunkoro says not to take this path. Then head Due West to the waterfall and clean out that area before heading to path going up next to waterfall. There is a Corsair Patroll comming down the hill (DO NOT HARM THEM) head west to waterfall and let them pass. Sneak arround behind them staying to the east wall when you are prompted to do so. The next one is the 2 Runners "You must kill BOTH Runners before they spawn a group of corsairs Each" My Party Used a Water Elementalist and 2 crippling rangers and a lot of Damage to stop them from moving and to Vaporize them before they could "Alert" the 2 corsair units in hiding. from then on it was ending the mission in any number of ways. ~Rud :It may not have been up to the level of glitched, but it sure was extremely finicky. It was not possible to get the point for the waterfall if -- before getting the warning and triggering the patrol -- you went in the area south east of the waterfall that the patrol eventually goes to after you trigger it. It would fail you completely silently. This has been fixed. Also there is no reason to go the "don't take this path" area at all, as long as you have never travelled along that path you will get credit for it. Cloud 01:27, 3 November 2006 (CST) I have had my trouble with is aswell - but managed with a persistent PUG and several tries. I do think the key is not to put any meaning into the 0 out of 4 status etc - bc it simply doesnt add up the way it states it in the mission log. If you do all four you will in the end get a status flash on the screen with 4 out of 4 before the cutscene and you'll get your masters. (Girion 03:09, 3 November 2006 (CST))